In the current server field, a heating element is generally cooled by using an air cooling system. However, in a large scale data center, only an air cooling system is already far from satisfying the requirement of a high heat-flow density server for heat dissipation. In recent years, a water cooling system having a remarkable effect is developed; the water cooling system can lead a refrigerant directly to a heat source, instead of indirect refrigeration like the air cooling system. Compared to the air cooling system, the heat transferred per unit of volume, namely the heat dissipation efficiency, is as high as 3500 times. Therefore, the water cooling system is input to the market for use from the initial stage the system is developed. The server tycoons such as HP, IBM and the like, and other companies focusing on data center technology all launched water cooling heat dissipation products early or late.
At present, the liquid cooled servers on the market mostly adopt the refrigerant water. However, the water containing impurities is a good conductor, and is easy to cause a circuit board to be short. Although the existing water cooling radiator manufacturers ensure that the products thereof are completely sealed and free of leakage, the water containing impurities is still a hidden danger all the time, which makes most server manufacturers step back to the technology.
One alternative solution is to use an insulating refrigerant to cool the server. According to the principle of phase change heat exchange, the latent heat of vaporization is taken away from the heat when the refrigerant is boiling. The latent heat of vaporization when the refrigerant boils is utilized to transfer heat. Since the latent heat of vaporization of a liquid is many times greater than specific heat, the cooling effect of the phase change heat exchange is much better than a water cooled server. However, once the situation that the cooling device has a poor sealing effect occurs to the liquid cooled server, the refrigerant steam is very easy to leak and lose, thus causing loss to the refrigerant and reducing the cooling capability of the liquid cooling system. Moreover, once the server immersed in a cylinder fails and requires to be maintained, a maintainer must open an upper cover plate, and take out the server immersed in the refrigerant before starting maintenance. In such a process, the refrigerant groove is opened, thus the refrigerant directly contacts the air; the process not only causes the volatilization and waste of the refrigerant, but also improves the chemical reagent concentration in closed space. Even if the refrigerant is harmless to environment and human body, a user will also feel worried.
For the problems in the related art, no effective solution is proposed at present.